Het Ultieme Star Wars en Harry Potter Verhaal
by Anne Zwarts
Summary: Harry krijgt de hulp van twee Jedi om zijn oom en tante te overtuigen dat Harry toch wel aardig is.....


Het Ultieme Star Wars&Harry Potter Verhaal  
  
Harry Potter en Ron Wemel liepen door Zweinsveld, op één van de dagen dat ze erheen mochten, toen ze plotseling een paar wel hele vreemde snuiters tegenkwamen. Ze hadden allebei een lange, donkerbruine mantel aan met capuchon en liepen een beetje traag, met de handen in de mouwen voor zich. Eerst dachten Harry en Ron dat het Dementors waren, maar ze hoorden niet de gebruikelijke rochelende ademhaling, en voelden geen kou door zich heen trekken, dus het konden geen Dementors zijn. Bovendien was er geen gevangene ontsnapt uit Azkaban, en hadden ze donkerbruine en geen zwarte mantels aan, dus het kònden gewoon geen Dementors zijn. Harry en Ron besloten uit te vinden wat het dan wel voor 'n vage wezens waren, want tovenaars en heksen zagen er nou eenmaal anders uit. Maar op het moment dat ze weg wilden lopen, kwamen deze wezens naar hen toe en ze stelden zich voor. Dat verliep ongeveer zo: Harry en Ron liepen door, en die twee wezens liepen op hun af. Ze deden hun capuchons af en tot de grootste verbazing van Harry en Ron zaten er twee 'gewone' mannen onder, eentje met lang haar, strak achterovergekamd en een baardje, de ander had kort, een beetje stekelig haar, met een vaag kort staartje achter en een lange vlecht over zijn rechterschouder. Die lange man met dat lange haar en dat baardje stelde zich voor als Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Knight en de andere, nogal wat jongere man, met kort, stekelig haar, die een stukje korter was als Qui-Gon stelde zich voor als Obi-Wan Kenobi, Apprentice to Qui-Gon Jinn. Harry en Ron hadden echt zoiets van: wat heb ik nou dan weer aan m'n fiets hangen??! En toen kwam Hermelien ineens langs, zei vroeg hun wie die vreemde vriendjes van hun waren. Maar voordat Harry en Ron iets konden zeggen, sprong Qui-Gon alweer tussen hun in, en hij zei: "Wij zijn twee Jedi, en we hebben gehoord dat er een paar probleempjes zijn tussen ene Harry Potter en een Dreuzelfamilie? Wij zijn dus op zoek naar die Harry Potter." En voordat Harry kon zeggen dat hij dat was, zei Hermelien: "Wat zijn Jedi? Ik ken geen Harry Potter, nooit van gehoord. Maar wij hebben nog meer te doen, en we moeten om uiterlijk 18:00 uur weer op Zweinstein zijn, dus als u zo vriendelijk zou willen zijn ons er langs te laten? Dank u…"  
  
Harry was helemaal uit zijn doen, Hermelien beweerde dat ze hem niet kende en die Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan waren op zoek naar hem omdat hij ruzie zou hebben met een Dreuzelfamilie? Het moet niet gekker worden hier, dacht hij. Misschien moest hij maar eens even met Perkamentus gaan praten, die weet vast wel wat er aan de hand is, maar Ron en Hermelien wilden liever dat ze naar Hagrid gaan, want dat was immers een goede vriend van hen, en ze waren bovendien ook al heel lang niet meer bij hem geweest, dus besloten ze naar hem toe te gaan.  
  
Ondertussen in Zweinsveld waren Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan in gesprek over wat ze die middag hadden meegemaakt daar en dus waren ze maar naar de Lekke Ketel gegaan. Onder het genot van een glas Boterbier hadden ze het erover, en Obi- Wan zei: "Volgens mij was een van die jongens Harry Potter, want die stond zo vreemd te kijken toen dat meisje zei dat ze geen Harry Potter kenden. Je had toch gehoord dat in de tovenaarswereld iedereen hem kent?" Qui-Gon slaakte een diepe zucht, en zei: "Ja Obi-Wan, je hebt gelijk, dat meisje moest Harry wel kennen. Ik heb gehoord dat die Harry een bliksemvormig litteken op zijn voorhoofd heeft, en zwart haar, een bril en groene ogen. Volgens mij was dat jochie waar we mee hebben staan praten Harry Potter, maar ik kan het mis hebben." Obi-Wan keek Qui-Gon nogal vragend aan en hij zei: "Maar Qui-Gon, hoe komt Harry dan aan dat litteken?" "Tsja," zei Qui- Gon, "die schijnt hij te hebben opgelopen na een gevecht met ene Voldemort…" Het werd ineens heel erg stil in de Lekke Ketel, Qui-Gon vroeg zich af wat hij verkeerd had gezegd, waarop de barvrouw antwoordde: "Jullie zijn zeker Dreuzels, of niet?" "Nou ja," zei Qui-Gon, "Ik weet niet wat Dreuzels zijn, dus kan ik u hier geen antwoord op geven, sorry." Die barvrouw wist al meteen hoe laat het was, en zei: "Een Dreuzel is iemand die geen tovenaarsbloed in zich heeft, zoals jullie, snapt u? Niet-magiërs dus." "Aha, ik snap het, maar waarom werd iedereen hier dan ineens stil?" Waarop de barvrouw weer antwoordde: "Nou, u sprak de naam van Jeweetwel hardop uit, en dat is niet erg gebruikelijk onder tovenaars en heksen, vandaar." Qui-Gon vroeg de barvrouw ook wie Jeweetwel dan is, en waarom zijn naam dan nooit uitgesproken wordt, en de barvrouw begon met haar uitleg. "Jeweetwel was altijd de machtigste tovenaar ter wereld, totdat hij met Harry Potter te maken kreeg, die toen nog 1 jaar was. Jeweetwel heeft zijn vader vermoord, en hij wilde Harry ook vermoorden, maar zijn moeder sprong ertussen, zodat zij dood ging, maar Harry bleef leven. Daarna heeft hij geprobeerd hem met een vloek te vermoorden, die nooit iemand heeft overleefd. Maar Harry is de enige die hem heeft overleefd en sindsdien is Jeweetwel al zijn krachten kwijt. Tot hij een paar jaar geleden weer probeerde Harry te vermoorden, want hij had op de één of andere manier zijn krachten terug, maar Harry had hem toen weer verslagen. Eigenlijk is Harry de enige die Jeweetwel ooit heeft verslagen." Obi-Wan begon die mensen in de Lekke Ketel al aardig vreemd te vinden, laat staan dat hij wist wat tovenaars en heksen zijn, dus vroeg hij aan Qui-Gon wat tovenaars en heksen zijn, want volgens hem wist Qui-Gon alles. Qui-Gon antwoordde: "Een tovenaar kun je verglijken met een Jedi, alleen zijn zijn krachten anders. Een tovenaar heeft ook een soort kracht in zich die hij kan ontwikkelen. Met die kracht en een stokje die ze een 'toverstok' noemen, kunnen ze toveren, dat wil zeggen, dingen laten gebeuren die normaalgesproken niet kunnen. Bijvoorbeeld een mens in een kikker laten veranderen. Ook bij de toverkracht bestaat er een soort van Dark Side, met een soort van Sith en Jeweetwel is er daar dus een van. En een heks is de vrouwelijke variant van een tovenaar, snap je?" Obi-Wan snapte het verhaal van Qui-Gon helemaal…  
  
Harry, Ron en Hermelien waren bij Hagrid aangeschoven, en Hagrid was erg nieuwsgierig, dus begonnen ze meteen met hun verhaal van wat ze in Zweinsveld hadden meegemaakt. Hagrid zei tegen Harry: "Wat motten Jedi van jou? Hebbie ruzie met de Duffelingen? Da's toch niks nieuws? Maar ik snap nog steeds niet waarom die Jedi zich d'rmee bemoeien…" Harry werd alweer meteen helemaal ondergekwijld door Muil, die Harry blijkbaar erg aardig vond, maar dat wist hij al vanaf zijn allereerste bezoek aan Hagrid.  
  
Harry snapte er niks van, hij wist niet eens wat Jedi zijn, en blijkbaar wist Hagrid dat wel, wat hem ook weer niks verbaasde, want Hagrid wist wel vaker dat soort dingen waar Harry, Ron en Hermelien dan niks van begrepen, en zoals altijd, gaf Hagrid hun met alle rust een antwoord op hun vraag wat een Jedi is. "Een Jedi ken je vergelijken met en tovenaar, ze hebben ook een soort kracht in zich, die ze The Force noemen, ook de Force heeft natuurlijk een Dark Side, met personen zoals Jeweetwel. Met die kracht kennen ze veel, maar niet toveren. Het is een beetje moeilijk uit te leggen wat een Jedi precies is, want er is natuurlijk geen definitie van. Maar Jedi helpen ook vaak mensen van andere planeten, als die in moeilijkheden zijn, alleen zit jij niet in de problemen, Harry, dus snap ik niet dat ze je willen helpen. Jedi noemen zichzelf ook wel: Guards of Peace and Justice in the Galaxy. Wat jullie natuurlijk niks zegt, maar daar hoef je ook geen vragen over te stellen." Harry, Ron en Hermelien begrepen het volkomen, en vlak daarna gingen ze maar weer weg, want er was weer een feestmaal, zoals dat wel vaker gebeurde als ze naar Zweinsveld waren geweest.  
  
Na het eten gingen ze weer naar de leerlingenkamer in de toren van Griffoendor, waar ze bij het haardvuur nog wat zaten na te genieten van die heerlijke dag in Zweinsveld. Maar Harry snapte nog steeds niet wat die Jedi van hem wilden, dus zei hij tegen Ron en Hermelien dat hij van plan was om toch maar naar Perkamentus te gaan, alleen waren Ron en Hermelien het niet helemaal met hem eens, "Harry, je gaat niet naar Perkamentus, die kan je nu waarschijnlijk toch niet helpen, waarschijnlijk weet het Ministerie van Toverkunst hier meer van dan Perkamentus," zei Hermelien, "misschien kun je beter eerst naar professor Anderling gaan." Harry dacht: misschien heeft Hermelien wel gelijk, en dus ging hij naar professor Anderling en zij zei: "Nou moet je eens naar mij luisteren, Potter, die Jedi zijn door professor Perkamentus ingehuurd, ik weet helemaal nergens van. Maar beloof me Harry, je gaat niet naar professor Perkamentus toe om hem te vragen hoe het zit, en je gaat al helemaal niet zelf op onderzoek uit. Als ik er achter kom dat je wel op onderzoek uit bent gegaan, gaat dat onze afdeling aardig wat punten kosten." Harry had het gevoel alsof hem het recht op naar Hagrid gaan was ontnomen, en zei daarom tegen professor Anderling: "Maar professor, waarom mag ik niet naar professor Perkamentus toe gaan dan? Ik mag toch best weten wat die Jedi van mij willen? Ik heb al mijn hele leven lang ruzie met de Duffelingen, en een paar van die vage luitjes die zeggen dat ze Jedi zijn, proberen mijn problemen met de Duffelingen op te lossen??? Het moet ècht niet gekker worden hier!" Alleen was professor Anderling niet zo te spreken over de mening van Harry, dus zei ze: "Harry, ga maar naar professor Perkamentus om hem dit hele verhaal uit te leggen, voordat ik punten ga aftrekken vanwege jouw gedrag hier." Harry ging zo blij als een kind naar professor Perkamentus toe, die net zijn kamer uitkwam. Hij keek heel vreemd toen hij Harry zag lopen, maar wist meteen hoe laat het was, en nam Harry mee zijn kamer in. Hij zei tegen Harry: "Je hebt denk ik kennis gemaakt met de eerste Dreuzels in Zweinsveld en omgeving, denk ik?", wat Harry niet kon ontkennen, en Perkamentus vervolgde: "maar zo aan jouw reactie te merken, weten ze nog niet dat jij Harry bent, hoe komt dat?" Waarop Harry antwoordde: "Toen die twee mannen zich aan ons voorstelden en zeiden dat ze naar mij op zoek waren, kwam Hermelien er aanlopen, en zij zei tegen die twee mannen dat ze nog nooit van een Harry Potter had gehoord en dat we snel terug moesten naar Zweinstein." Perkamentus keek hem begrijpend aan, hij kende de reacties van Hermelien op dit soort situaties, zij vertrouwde niemand die ze in Zweinsveld tegenkwam en niet kende, dus zei hij: "Van die Jedi heb je niks te vrezen, het zijn hele aardige lui, en ze proberen jouw probleempjes met de Duffelingen op te lossen, alhoewel ik betwijfel of ze dat gaat lukken… want de Duffelingen zijn nogal eigenwijs, wat dat betreft. Ik ben namelijk al een keer bij ze langs geweest, maar dan in een andere gedaante. Ik weet heel erg veel van het gedrag van Dreuzels, en vooral als ze als naam 'Duffeling' hebben." Alleen Harry had nog een vraag, want er was toch iets dat hij niet helemaal begreep van die Jedi, "Hoe kunnen die Jedi dan de tovenaarswereld inkomen dan en hoe kunnen ze Zweinstein als kasteel zien, en niet als ruïne?" waarop Perkamentus antwoordde: "Tsja, dat zit nogal ingewikkeld in elkaar, zie je. Ik hoorde dat je al bij Hagrid geweest was om hem te vragen wat een Jedi is? Dan weet je dus ook dat een Jedi ook over een kracht beschikt, die ze de Force noemen. Met de Force kunnen ze heel veel voor elkaar krijgen, en op de een of andere manier kunnen ze door een bepaalde straling uit te zenden met hun handen dingen laten bewegen, en zo kunnen ze ook op perron 9 ¾ komen. Snap je? En op die manier komen ze overal waar ze maar willen komen. En in de werkelijkheid kunnen ze Zweinstein niet als kasteel zien, want het blijven Dreuzels, en dus werken de anti-Dreuzelspreuken óók tegen hun." Harry snapte het nu helemaal, en bedankte Perkamentus, die hem nog maar eens op het hart drukte dat als hij ergens mee zat, hij gerust zou mogen komen, en dat als hij Qui-Gon en Obi- Wan weer tegen zou komen, hij gewoon tegen hun zou mogen zeggen dat hij Harry is.  
  
Terug in de leerlingentoren van Griffoendor vroegen Ron en Hermelien meteen waarom hij zo lang was weggebleven en waar hij was geweest. Toen Harry hun het hele verhaal had verteld, zei Hermelien: "Maar je gaat toch zeker niet zelf op onderzoek uit, hoop ik? Ik bedoel, dat gaat ons gigantisch veel punten kosten, en je bent al een keer bijna van school af gestuurd!" Alleen wilde Harry heel erg graag zelf op onderzoek uit gaan, en zei dus tegen Hermelien: "Dus ik mag van jou ook al niet op onderzoek uitgaan? Nou, dan gaan jullie toch met z'n tweeën? Ik bedoel, als ik op onderzoek uitga, krijgen we een heleboel punten aftrek voor Griffoendor, maar als jullie gaan niet…." "Nee! Nee! Zo werkt het nou ook weer niet!!! Als het word uitgezocht, gaan we met z'n drieën, of we gaan helemaal niet," was het antwoord van Hermelien. Harry was blij dit antwoord te horen, dat ze wilden dat hij zelf mee mocht gaan.  
  
De volgende dag hadden Harry, Ron en Hermelien vrij, dus gingen ze op onderzoek uit, ze gingen door Zweinstein heen zwerven. Maar voordat ze bij de bibliotheek in de buurt kwamen, kwamen ze Foppe tegen, daar waren ze niet zo blij mee, maar ze konden hem toch nog vrij snel afschudden, en liepen door. Vlak daarna kwamen ze Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan tegen, die duidelijk op zoek waren naar Harry, en waren erg enthousiast toen ze hem eindelijk zagen, en Qui-Gon zei: "Harry Potter, neem ik aan? Ik heb veel over je gehoord, en ik wil graag even met je praten over je ruzie met de Duffelingen." Hermelien en Ron keken zeer vreemd, maar Harry zei dat het goed was, en ging met Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan mee, en Qui-Gon begon met zijn verhaal, "Beste meneer Potter…" "Alsjeblieft, noem me Harry!!" "OK, beste Harry, toen je ouders waren vermoord, ben je bij de zus van je moeder, Petunia Duffeling, en haar man, Herman Duffeling, in komen wonen, klopt dat???" "Ja, dat klopt, hoezo?" "Nou, je zat bij je neefje Dirk op school, en je werd altijd door alles en iedereen gepest, en je bril, als die kapot was, werd hij met plakband gerepareerd, maar je hebt nu een nieuwe zie ik?" Harry begon te lachen, en zei: "Nou, hij is niet nieuw, eigenlijk is hij gerepareerd met toverkracht, toen hij met en Zwerkbalwedstrijd kapot is gevallen!!!" Waar Obi-Wan op reageerde met: "Zwerkbal? Maar natuurlijk! Wat is Zwerkbal?" Harry vond het allemaal erg humoristisch, en zei: "Laat maar, ik speel Zwerkbal, dat is in de tovenaarswereld een zeer populair spel, met vier ballen en op een bezemsteel, maar ik zal het nu nog niet proberen uit te leggen, want dan worden jullie hier ter plekke nog gek!!! Maar het klopt tot nu toe allemaal wat jullie zeggen." "OK," vervolgde Qui-Gon, "zeg het maar als ik iets verkeerd zeg, OK? Nou ja, goed in ieder geval, je schijnt in een bezemkast te zijn opgesloten door ze, lijkt me vrij traumatisch, en in je kamer opgesloten met tralies voor de ramen, en alleen een klein luikje in de deur om je een paar keer eten per dag te geven. Het lijkt wel een gevangenis daar. Maar intussen ben je toch bij je peetvader gaan wonen, is het niet? En jij kunt het goed vinden met hem hè? Maar hij schijnt te worden gevolgd door het Ministerie van Toverkunst, omdat hij de schuilplaats van je ouders zou hebben verraden, maar dat heeft hij niet. En vanwege deze situatie kun je eigenlijk niet meer in de Dreuzelwereld rondlopen?" Harry zuchtte, "Ja, dat klopt, ik heb nu eigenlijk vreselijke ruzie met de Duffelingen, en als ik bij Sirius, zo heet mijn peetvader, ben en ik kom de Duffelingen tegen, kan ik maar beter maken dat ik wegkom, want anders schreeuwen ze de hele stad bij elkaar, om te roepen dat er een tovenaar rondloopt. Als ik met Sirius op straat loop, is hij meestal in de gedaante van een hond, En hij wordt tenslotte nog steeds gezocht en niemand weet dat hij zichzelf in een hond kan veranderen, Sirius is een faunaat, zo worden mensen die zich in dieren kunnen veranderen genoemd, maar dat is niet bekend bij het Ministerie en bovendien als je tegen een Dreuzel zegt dat die hond eigenlijk een levensgevaarlijke crimineel zou zijn, wat hij dus niet is, want hij heeft niks verkeerd gedaan, geloven ze je niet. Het is gewoon een gekkenhuis daar tussen die Dreuzels! Maar over het algemeen gaat het wel goed, want Sirius heeft een flat in Londen te pakken kunnen krijgen, en daar wonen de Duffelingen niet, en ze komen er ook niet al te vaak. Maar eigenlijk zijn jullie helemaal naar Zweinstein gekomen vanwege die ruzie die ik heb met de Duffelingen?" "Nou ja, eigenlijk wel, dat vind je toch niet erg dat we je willen komen helpen met die ruzie op te lossen?" Maar eigenlijk wilde Harry de ruzie met de Duffelingen niet bijleggen, waarom zou hij nog bij ze willen wonen? Hij had het toch goed bij Sirius? Maar hij antwoordde: "Nee, ik vind het niet erg dat jullie me willen helpen, maar eigenlijk weet ik niet of ik de ruzie met de Duffelingen wel wil goedmaken. Ik bedoel: ik heb zo'n 12 jaar bij ze gewoond, en ze deden eigenlijk nooit aardig tegen mij, en als ik nu ineens naar ze toe zou komen om te zeggen dat het me spijt wat ik heb gedaan, snappen ze dat niet. En eigenlijk kan er niemand wat aan hun gedrag veranderen, ze weten dat ik een tovenaar ben, denken dat dat één of andere afwijking is, en willen eigenlijk niks meer met me te maken hebben. Dus wat kan ik eraan doen dat ze zich zo gedragen? En ik ben ook nog eens een Sisseltong, dat is iemand die met slangen kan praten. Ik ben één keer met de Duffelingen mee geweest naar een dierentuin, toen waren we bij de slangen, en één van die slangen kwam uit Brazilië, als ik het goed heb. Die slang vroeg aan mij wat er op het bordje van zijn terrarium stond, en ik zei dus, tegen die slang, dat erop stond dat hij uit Brazilië komt, en die slang is toen ontsnapt uit dat terrarium. Vervolgens heb ik weer een poos in die stomme bezemkast opgesloten gezeten, omdat ze dachten dat ik ook nog eens heel erg gevaarlijk kon zijn omdat ik met slangen kon praten, maar daar kan ik niks aan doen. Het is gewoon verschrikkelijk!!!" Qui-Gon begon medelijden te krijgen met Harry, en hij zei tegen hem: "OK, we zullen er nog een keer over nadenken, want als de Duffelingen ècht zo erg zijn, denk ik niet dat we je kunnen helpen, en dat zou erg zijn, want we willen je juist heel erg graag helpen. Maar goed, ga maar weer naar je vrienden toe, hoe heten die eigenlijk?" Harry dacht even na, hij vond die twee mannen wel aardig, maar hij wist niet of hij ze wel moest vertellen hoe Ron en Hermelien heetten, maar waarschijnlijk wisten ze al wel hoe ze heetten, dus zei Harry: "Die jongen heet Ron Wemel en dat meisje heet Hermelien Griffel", bedankte Qui- Gon en Obi-Wan, en liep toen weer terug naar de toren van Griffoendor.  
  
Terug in de leerlingenkamer waren Ron en Hermelien erg benieuwd naar wat die twee mannen hem te zeggen hadden gehad, en dus vertelde Harry het hele verhaal, en Hermelien zei: "Dus die twee weten eigenlijk alles van jou en je leven bij de Duffelingen…. En denk je nou ècht dat ze je willen en kunnen helpen? OK, Hagrid zei wel dat Jedi bereid zijn om iedereen te helpen, dus wat dat betreft zou het kunnen. Was je nog van plan om bij Perkamentus langs te gaan?" Harry dacht weer even na, en zei: "Het is misschien wel goed dat ze me willen helpen, maar ik weet niet of ik wel bij professor Perkamentus langs moet gaan. Ik bedoel, hij wil vast niet dat we zelf op onderzoek uitgaan, en als we zeggen dat we gewoon naar de bibliotheek onderweg waren en ze onderweg tegenkwamen, weet ik niet of hij me wel gelooft…" "Maar Harry, Perkamentus gelooft jou altijd….. je moet gewoon naar hem toegaan, en hem om advies vragen. En bovendien, het was professor Anderling die dreigde met punten aftrek!" tetterde Hermelien er weer doorheen. Harry besloot om naar professor Perkamentus te gaan, en hem het hele verhaal te vertellen.  
  
"Ben je er nu al weer Harry? Zo snel had ik je niet terugverwacht, je bent ze zeker tegengekomen in de gang of niet?", was de welkomstzin van Perkamentus toen hij zijn kamer binnenkwam. "Nou ja, ik ben ze inderdaad tegengekomen toen ik onderweg was naar de bibliotheek, samen met Ron en Hermelien, maar hoe weet u dat?" zei Harry. Perkamentus moest lachen om het verbaasde gezicht van Harry, en zei: "Harry, je weet toch dat ik soms dingen weet waar een normaal mens nooit achter zou komen. Dit is een van die dingen, en ik zeg je: ik weet het gewoon, en geen vragen daarover, OK?" "Nou, ja, goed dan, maar hebt u die Jedi gevraagd of ze naar Zweinstein wilden komen, om mij te helpen met mijn ruzie met de Duffelingen?" Professor Perkamentus zuchtte, en zei: "Ga maar weer terug naar de leerlingenkamer, je weet eigenlijk al te veel. Maar ik zeg je wel: ga niet op zoek naar Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan, ze zullen een paar keer naar je toe komen, om je wat vragen te stellen, en dan moet je ze gewoon zo eerlijk mogelijk een antwoord op die vragen proberen te geven, want ze zijn erg intelligent, en komen toch wel alles over je te weten wat ze weten willen, OK? Nou, ga nu maar weer. En doe Ron en Hermelien maar de groeten van mij."  
  
Terug in de leerlingenkamer had Harry weer het hele verhaal aan Ron en Hermelien verteld, en deze keer was het Ron die reageerde, hij zei: "Volgens mij weet Perkamentus véél meer dan hij ons wil vertellen. Maar voorlopig kunnen we denk ik maar beter gewoon doen wat hij van ons vraagt, denk je ook niet?" Harry wilde tegenstribbelen, hij wilde per se wel weten waarom die Jedi zoveel interesse in hem hadden, maar Hermelien keek hem aan met zo'n blik van: als je het waagt om ook maar iets te zeggen…… en daarom hield Harry zich maar stil. Maar hij was wel van plan om tegen Ron te zeggen dat hij van plan is om diezelfde avond nog met de onzichtbaarheidsmantel op stap te gaan, en of Ron dan met hem mee zou willen gaan. Maar eerst was het tijd om naar de Grote Zaal te gaan, voor het avondeten.  
  
"Ben je gek ofzo?" was de reactie van Ron. Hij wist wel dat Harry soms een beetje vreemde ideeën heeft, zoals het 's avonds op stap gaan met de onzichtbaarheidsmantel, alleen in dit geval hoeven ze toch geen onzichtbaarheidsmantel om? Ze kunnen toch gewoon overdag door de school gaan lopen? Dat is toch niet verboden? En wat dan nog als ze die twee Jedi tegenkomen, ze lopen door de school, en dan kunnen ze er toch niks van zeggen…. Maar ja, als je Vilder, de conciërge, of mevrouw Norks, zijn kat, tegen komt, kun je nogal wat problemen krijgen, om het maar niet te hebben over professor Sneep, maar zolang je niet op de verboden gangen komt, kunnen ze je niks maken! Hij praatte er nog even over met Ron, en ze kwamen op het besluit dat ze maar morgen overdag naar die Jedi op zoek gaan, en dat ze vanavond maar weer eens bij Hagrid langs zouden moeten gaan, want hij kon hun vast wel iets verder helpen, zodat ze niet iedere keer naar professor Perkamentus hoeven te gaan. Die avond gingen ze nog naar Hagrid toe.  
  
"Ik heb hier een slecht voorgevoel over, volgens mij hecht die jongen niet veel waarde aan zijn relatie tot zijn oom en tante, wat denk jij, my young Padawan?" zei Qui-Gon. "Ik weet het niet, my wise Master. Volgens mij heeft die jongen een zeer traumatische jeugd gehad bij zijn oom en tante. We moeten heel voorzichtig zijn, ik denk niet dat we voorlopig veel kunnen doen hieraan," was Obi-Wan's antwoord. Qui-Gon zuchtte, en hij zei: "Professor Perkamentus had gelijk, die jongen is een lastig geval in dit opzicht. En ik denk dat zijn bekendheid hier hem ook niet in de positieve zin des woord helpt. We moeten de leerlingenkamer van zijn afdeling in zien te komen eerdaags, alleen weet ik niet of de Force ons kan helpen hierbij, omdat zo'n beetje alles hier wel betoverd is… Weet jij het wachtwoord?"  
  
Ondertussen hadden Harry en Ron Hermelien ook overgehaald om mee te gaan naar Hagrid, en zoals altijd als ze bij Hagrid kwamen, zette hij thee voor hun, en sloegen ze zijn krentenbollen beleefd af. "Nou, vertel 't es, wat is er aan de hand? Jullie kijken zo bezorgd! Gaat 't weer over die Jedi? Je was al bij Perkamentus geweest hoorde ik, Harry? Hebbie intussen al met ze gepraat?" Harry knikte, en zei: "We liepen laatst door school en kwamen ze tegen, die oude man zei dat hij me een paar dingen wilde vragen, en toen hebben we gepraat over de Duffelingen en hoe die altijd tegen mij doen. Maar er waren een paar dingen die ik niet begrijp zoals: Perkamentus wist nu wel heel erg goed waar ik altijd rondhing, en toen ik hem vroeg of hij die Jedi soms op mij afgestuurd had, ontweek hij mijn vraag, en zei hij: ga maar weer, doe Ron en Hermelien de groeten van mij. Dat was alles wat hij zei, en onder andere daarom zijn wij nu naar jou toe gekomen, snap je?" Hagrid begreep het, en hij zei: "Ik snap je, maar ik denk niet dat ik nu veel verder ken helpen, want ik heb professor Perkamentus namelijk beloofd dat ik niks tegen je zou zeggen, en dat doe ik dan dus ook niet. Het spijt me heel erg voor je, maar ik mag je nu eenmaal niks zeggen hierover, sorry!" "Maar Hagrid! Ik ben laatst ook al bij professor Anderling geweest, en zij had het erover dat Perkamentus die Jedi heeft ingehuurd, dus daardoor snap ik al helemaal niet meer waarom Perkamentus mijn vraag zo heeft ontweken." Hagrid zuchtte en zei: "Tsja Harry, dat zit zo, Perkamentus ontwijkt wel vaker jouw vragen als hij denkt dat die gaan over dingen die je eigenlijk nog niet zou mogen weten, en ik denk dat dit één van die dingen is die je eigenlijk nog niet zou mogen weten. En ik ben bang dat er nog meer dingen zijn die je nog niet mag weten van hem, maar daar zal ik het niet over hebben, want dan ga je nog nieuwsgierig worden ook. Zaterdag begint het nieuwe Zwerkbalseizoen hè? Weer de eerste wedstrijd tegen Zwadderich? Heb je Draco Malfidus trouwens al gezien dit schooljaar? Ik niet, niet dat we veel aan missen, maar toch…" Hermelien moest lachen om het quasi-verbaasde gezicht van Hagrid toen hij zei dat Malfidus zich nog niet had laten zien, en Harry antwoordde: "Ik heb hem ook nog niet gezien, maar ik maak me dan ook absoluut geen zorgen om hem!!! Maar ik geloof dat zijn vader hem thuis wil houden vanwege het voorval met jouw hippogrief. Zijn vader is geloof ik bang dat Draco wordt uitgelachen als hij weer op school komt. Eigenlijk bestaat die hele familie Malfidus uit bangeriken!" Maar Ron dacht dat hij wist wat er werkelijk aan de hand is: "Jongens, ik denk dat ik de werkelijke reden weet waarom hij niet meer hier op school is. Het heeft niks met zijn vader te maken, maar is het jullie dan ook nog niet opgevallen dat zijn trouwe vriendjes Korzel en Kwast er ook niet zijn? Die twee zijn, wat bijna niemand weet, van school gestuurd, omdat ze naar de Duistere Zijde zijn overgestapt, en de vader van Draco is dus bang dat zijn zoon ook van school wordt gestuurd, omdat hij eigenlijk ook naar de Duistere Zijde is gegaan, vandaar." Maar Hermelien en Harry begrepen het nu niet meer, en Hermelien zei: "Ja maar, je zei eerst dat zijn vader er niks mee te maken heeft, en even later zeg je dat zijn vader niet wilde dat hij ook van school gestuurd zou worden… leg dat nu eens uit, want ik geloof dat Harry en Hagrid er ook niks meer van snappen." "OK, ik zal het proberen uit te leggen, kijk het zit zo: Malfidus blijft niet thuis omdat hij bang is te worden uitgelachen vanwege het voorval met die hippogrief, maar omdat zijn vader bang is dat hij van school gestuurd gaat worden, omdat hij eigenlijk is overgelopen naar de Duistere Zijde." Iedereen begreep het nu, en omdat het al aardig laat begon te worden, gingen ze maar weer terug na de toren van Griffoendor, waar het al aardig rustig begon te worden in de leerlingenkamer.  
  
De zaterdag erna was de eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd van het nieuwe seizoen, tegen Zwadderich. Het was een spannende wedstrijd, omdat Zwadderich de hele tijd voorstond met 20 punten en iedere keer de Snaai bijna te pakken had, maar op het laatste moment, toen het 50-70 stond voor Zwadderich kreeg Harry de Snaai te pakken, en had Griffoendor gewonnen met 200-70, en het hele stadion ging uit z'n dak, inclusief madame Hooch, die de scheidsrechter was. Iedereen was blij, dat het seizoen weer zo goed was begonnen voor Griffoendor. Nou ja, iedereen…. toen Harry de kleedkamers van het stadion uitkwam, liep hij zijn ergste vijand binnen Zweinstein tegen: Malfidus, die -zoals altijd- werd bijgestaan door Korzel en Kwast. Het goede gevoel dat Harry had na de eerste overwinning van het jaar verdween als sneeuw voor de zon, totdat hij zag dat Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan een paar meter achter Malfidus stonden. Hij begroette Malfidus en zijn vriendjes bijzonder vriendelijk, zodat ze zeiden: "Waar heb je nou weer last van, Potter? Staat Perkamentus achter ons ofzo? Er staan alleen maar een paar van die vreemde mannetjes achter ons die denken dat ze Dementor zijn, ach laat ze. Maar jouw afdeling heeft vandaag weer van de onze gewonnen, zag ik? Het wordt tijd dat ik even op jou ga afreageren dat we alweer van Griffoendor hebben verloren." Op het moment dat Korzel en Kwast naar Harry toe willen lopen om hem eens een flink pak rammel te geven, komen Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan aanlopen, en met behulp van de Force wapperden Korzel en Kwast weg, rende Malfidus bang weg, en vroeg Obi-Wan aan Harry of alles goed was, en waar ze een dokter ofzo konden vinden, want Qui-Gon was bezweken onder de zwarte toverkunst die Malfidus gebruikte om hem en Qui-Gon van zich af te kunnen houden. Harry zei waar madame Plijster is, en bood aan om mee te helpen Qui-Gon naar haar toe te brengen. Volgens madame Plijster was het allemaal niet zo erg met Qui-Gon en zou hij snel weer bijkomen en weg mogen van de ziekenboeg, waar Obi-Wan ontzettend blij om was, want Qui-Gon was hem ontzettend dierbaar, en alleen zou hij het niet lang uit kunnen houden op Zweinstein. Obi-Wan had Harry nog en paar vragen gesteld, en toen was het alweer tijd om naar de Grote Zaal te gaan voor het middageten.  
  
Ondertussen waren Malfidus, Korzel en Kwast zo van streek, dat ze spontaan weer weg gingen naar de Dreuzelwereld, en zich de rest van het jaar niet meer lieten zien op Zweinstein, waar Harry ontzettend blij om was.  
  
Sinds Schurfie, de 'rat' van Ron, als zijnde Peter Pippeling was weggevlucht, verveelde Knikkebeen, de kat van Hermelien, zich zó erg, dat hij iedere keer een andere stoel bij de open haard te grazen nam. Maar iedere keer opnieuw kreeg Knikkebeen een flinke tik van Hermelien, Harry of Ron, zodat op een gegeven moment Knikkebeen besloot de bomen in het Verboden Bos maar te grazen te nemen, en uiteindelijk ook bij de door iedereen gevreesde Beukwilg terecht kwam. Maar Knikkebeen kende de Beukwilg maar al te goed, en wist hoe hij die wilg stil kon krijgen, tot op een gegeven moment die Beukwilg hem in de gaten kreeg. Knikkebeen liep naar de Beukwilg toe, die zich al opvallend stil hield, maar dat had Knikkebeen niet in de gaten, dus hij deed net als altijd, en op het moment dat hij zijn klauwen in de stam van de Beukwilg wilde zetten, begon die boom als een gek tegen hem aan te slaan. Knikkebeen was helemaal bang geworden, en kon maar net ontsnappen uit de takken van de Beukwilg, voordat hij tot een zielig bergje gehakte kat zou veranderen. Terug in de leerlingenkamer zag Hermelien hoe erg haar kat eraan toe was, en ging met Knikkebeen naar madame Plijster toe, terwijl Harry en Ron achterbleven in de leerlingenkamer, en toen Hermelien weg was, begonnen ze héél hard te lachen. Ze vonden het goed dat Knikkebeen eindelijk eens zijn verdiende loon heeft gekregen. En net toen Hermelien weg was, kwamen Qui-Gon en Obi- Wan de leerlingenkamer binnen. Qui-Gon was inmiddels weer helemaal de oude, en begon samen met Obi-Wan aan zijn gesprek met Harry, en Ron mocht blijven zitten. Qui-Gon begon met zijn verhaal: "Ik zag dat je ook een behoorlijke ruzie hebt met de heer Draco Malfidus en zijn vriendjes? Niks bijzonders, lijkt mij, maar daarvoor komen wij hier nu niet, wij komen hier om even met je te praten over de Duffelingen. Wij zijn de afgelopen week een keer bij ze langs geweest, en ze zijn ècht hopeloos. Ik denk niet dat ik veel aan de situatie kan verbeteren. We kunnen er hoogstens voor zorgen dat ze je wat meer gaan waarderen, en ik denk dat we ze er wel voor kunnen waarschuwen dat je nu dan nog wel niet mag toveren thuis, maar dat je dat over een paar jaar dus wel mag, en dat je dan dus eigenlijk wel wraak op ze zou kunnen nemen, voor alles wat ze je hebben aangedaan. En dat je dan een volleerd tovenaar bent, en dat je dan ècht heel erg gevaarlijk zou kunnen zijn voor ze, en dat ze nu wel wat moeten kiezen. Ik kan het me goed voorstellen dat ze dat niet leuk vinden, ik heb het ze ook niet laten zeggen door de Force te gebruiken, want dat doen we zo min mogelijk, omdat dat nogal eens verkeerd kan gaan, snap je?" Harry snapte het, en hij zei: "OK, ik snap het, en van mij mag je ook wel proberen de situatie zoals die nu is, te verbeteren, en ik ben ook wel bereid jullie daarin te helpen. Alleen dan heb ik nog één vraag: hoe zijn jullie langs de Dikke Dame gekomen? Want de Force werkt niet in Zweinstein, dus dan hadden jullie het wachtwoord al moeten weten, en dan herkent ze jullie alsnog niet, omdat jullie geen leerlingen hier zijn." Qui-Gon snapt de gedachten van Harry, en hij zei: "Maak je nou maar geen zorgen over ons, professor Anderling weet ervan, en die heeft ons voorgesteld aan de Dikke Dame. Jullie hebben niks om je zorgen over te maken, OK? Hoe weet je trouwens dat de Force niet werkt hier op Zweinstein?" Harry kreeg het ineens heel erg benauwd, hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen, het was gewoon een gedachtestroom van hem, dus zei hij: "Nou, ja dat weet ik ook niet, maar, het is gewoon zo dat omdat zo'n beetje heel Zweinstein is beveiligd met spreuken en vloeken, dat je zelfs niet met de Force binnen kan komen volgens mij, dus op die manier kun je ook niet langs de Dikke Dame komen… denk ik…" Qui-Gon moest lachen en zei: "Het is nu wel heel erg duidelijk aan het worden dat je de krachten van de Force best wel heel erg aan het onderschatten bent! Maar dat maakt niet uit, want je bent het nou eenmaal niet gewend dat je de hele dag Jedi om je heen hebt. Ik heb jullie Zwerkbalwedstrijd trouwens ook gezien. Wat een fascinerende sport zeg! Geweldig! Obi-Wan heeft gevraagd of hij die sport ook kon gaan doen, maar aangezien er op Tatooine geen Zwerkbalteams zijn, en het een tovenaarssport is, gaat het nogal lastig, ja toch, Obi-Wan?" Obi- Wan haalde zijn neus op en zei: "-snif- ja, en daar baal ik best wel van… -snif-….." Harry en Ron begonnen medelijden te krijgen, en Harry zei tegen Obi-Wan: "Nou, weet je, Obi-Wan, we willen best wel proberen of je op een bezem kan vliegen, want dat moet je gewoon kunnen, wil je Zwerkbal kunnen gaan spelen. Zullen we het vanavond maar proberen? Misschien dat ik Olivier Plank kan vragen of hij ons ermee wil helpen? Plank is de aanvoerder van ons team, maar hij moet het wel goed vinden natuurlijk, maar dat snap jij denk ik ook wel?"  
  
En zo gebeurde het die avond, eerst gingen ze bij Plank langs, om zijn medewerking te vragen, en hij vond het wel een grappig idee, en besloot dat Obi-Wan mocht leren vliegen. Het begin van zijn vliegles, was het begin van een standaardvliegles. En het ging heel goed, Obi-Wan kon dus gewoon vliegen, wat Harry, Ron en Plank nogal verbaasde, maar Qui-Gon niet. Die wist al langer dat Jedi over de kracht beschikten om te vliegen op een bezemsteel, en eigenlijk waren het de Jedi die als eerste probeerden op een bezem te vliegen, dat was voordat Jedi en tovenaars apart gingen leven. Maar nu terug naar de vliegles van Obi-Wan, hij vloog op een bezem van school rond, toen Plank besloot de Slurk los te laten. Obi-Wan schrok zich een hoedje, terwijl Ron, Harry, Plank en Qui-Gon zich kapot lachten, maar later besloten om ook maar op een bezemsteel te klimmen. En zo ontstond er vrij onverwacht een leuke, op Zwerkbal lijkende, wedstrijd, waar een paar mensen van de school bij kwamen kijken, waaronder……. professor Anderling. Ze schrok zich dood bij het zien van Harry, die is gezelschap was van Qui- Gon en Obi-Wan. Harry zag het, en Qui-Gon zag het ook en zei tegen Plank dat ze nu maar op zouden moeten houden, omdat Anderling anders nog wel eens voor wat problemen zo kunnen zorgen, en zo gebeurde het, even later stonden ze met z'n allen in het kantoortje van professor Anderling. Ze geloofde Harry niet toe hij zei dat die twee Jedi naar hem toegekomen waren in de leerlingenkamer, maar toen Qui-Gon het vertelde, geloofde ze hèm wel, en dat vond Harry vreemd, maar het bespaarde zijn afdeling wel een paar punten aftrek, en daar was hij wel blij om. Later legde Qui-Gon het hem uit. Hij had een oude Jedi-truc uitgehaald, een zogenaamde Jedi mind trick, waardoor je op de één of andere manier iemand hypnotiseert, waardoor diegene zegt, wat je wilt dat hij of zij zegt, maar jammer genoeg kunnen alleen Jedi dat.  
  
De volgende dag hadden ze toverdrankles van professor Sneep. Als er één persoon op Zweinstein is die Harry ècht haatte, dan was dat wel Sneep, omdat hij altijd probeerde om allen andere afdelingen, behalve zijn eigen afdeling Zwadderich, probeerde zoveel mogelijk punten aftrek te geven. Maar deze keer had hij het alleen, maar dan ook alleen op Harry gemunt, want Sneep wist dat die Jedi Harry wilden helpen met zijn ruzie met de Duffelingen wat dragelijker te maken. Maar Sneep mocht die Jedi absoluut niet, hij had laatst al een keer ruzie met ze gehad, en dat was niet zo goed voor hem afgelopen, en had besloten dit nu te wreken op Harry wat niet zo'n heel erg goed idee bleek te zijn, omdat die Jedi hem beschermden. Zo kwamen ze namelijk een keer het lokaal binnenstormen toen hij Harry zat uit te schelden omdat er klonten in zijn toverdrank zaten.  
  
Die avond zat Harry in zijn eentje in de slaapzaal, hij wilde alleen zijn, maar toen kwam net Hedwig, zijn uil, binnenvliegen, hij had een brief bij zich, en Harry begon die meteen te lezen, hij was van zijn peetvader Sirius Zwarts, er stond in dat hij van plan was om deze kerstvakantie langs te komen, en of hij Perkamentus wilde waarschuwen, omdat hij anders zou schrikken. Harry dacht na, want de vorige keer dat Sirius op Zweinstein was, werd hij gezocht, en hij vond het niet bepaald leuk als Perkamentus zich rotschrok en vervolgens een hartaanval kreeg, doordat Sirius ineens weer rondloopt op Zweinstein, en andere leraren vinden dat er weer Dementors aan te pas moeten komen, en daar was Harry het helemaal niet mee eens. En eigenlijk waren Perkamentus, Harry, Ron en Hermelien de enigen die wisten dat Sirius nog leefde. Hij ging maar met die brief naar Professor Perkamentus om er met hem over te praten. Perkamentus schrok wel toen Harry kwam, maar hij wist dat Zwarts ongevaarlijk was, en daarom durfde hij het wel aan om hem met de kerst te laten komen.  
  
In de kerstvakantie kwam Sirius aan op Zweinstein en hij werd hartelijk welkom geheten door Perkamentus, wat Sirius nogal verbaasde. Maar het verbaasde Perkamentus wel dat Sirius er heel erg goed uitzag, want de laatste keer dat Perkamentus hem had gezien, was hij mager en uitgemergeld, en werd hij op de hielen gezeten door de Dementors. Maar Perkamentus was blij dat het nu zo goed gaat met Sirius, dan zouden ze hem op Zweinstein tenminste niet zo snel herkennen. Sirius mocht bij Ron en Harry op de slaapzaal blijven. Ron en Hermelien hadden allebei besloten om maar op Zweinstein te blijven. Iedereen vroeg zich af hoe Sirius bij Zweinstein gekomen is, maar Ron, Harry, Hermelien, Hagrid en Perkamentus wisten het wel: op dezelfde manier als dat hij er is weggekomen, namelijk: met Scheurbek. Harry had de leukste kerst sinds een paar jaar, en hij was ook blij dat hij met de kerst een keer bij zijn peetvader was, en toch ook bij zijn vrienden. Maar toen Sneep in de gaten kreeg dat Sirius ook op Zweinstein was, werd de sfeer een stuk minder, want Sneep kon Sirius' bloed wel drinken, zeker na hun vorige ontmoeting. Maar toen Sneep bij Perkamentus kwam klagen hierover, zei Perkamentus: "Ik heb je gezegd dat hij langs zou komen, dus je moet niet zeuren, hij is totaal ongevaarlijk en ik zal alle Dementors die komen persoonlijk wurgen als ik erachter kom dat jij ze hebt gestuurd. En dan nog wat, na de kerst gaat hij weer weg, dus dan heb je niks meer om bang voor te zijn. Had ik je trouwens ook al verteld dat Lupos waarschijnlijk weer terugkomt als leraar Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten? Kun je je daar alvast een beetje geestelijk op voorbereiden! Nou, ga nu maar weer terug naar de Grote Zaal, ik kom er zo ook aan voor de feestmaaltijd." De rest van de kerstvakantie vertoonde Sneep zich niet meer in het openbaar op Zweinstein, en er kwamen twee Dementors, die waren gestuurd door Sneep. Perkamentus werd daar behoorlijk kwaad over, en hij vroeg Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan om hulp. Qui-Gon wist er helemaal geen raad mee, maar Obi-Wan wel, en hij zei: "Ik denk dat u ze aan ons moet overdragen, wij kunnen ze waarschijnlijk wel aan, ik bedoel, we hebben wel voor hetere vuren gestaan hoor!" Qui-Gon vertrouwde het zaakje niet helemaal, en zei dat hij er eerst nog even met Perkamentus over wilde praten, onder vier ogen. Zo gezegd zo gedaan, en Qui-Gon begon met zijn verhaal: "Beste professor Perkamentus, ik snap de reactie van Obi-Wan heel erg goed, ik heb hem tenslotte zelf opgeleid tot Jedi, maar hij draaft nu toch wel heel erg door eigenlijk. Ik denk ook wel dat we ze met z'n tweeën aankunnen, maar ik weet te weinig van Dementors om hierover te kunnen oordelen. Zou u wat meer over Dementors kunnen vertellen?" Perkamentus zuchtte, hij wist niet wat hij moest vertelen over Dementors, maar probeerde er een zo goed mogelijk verhaal van te maken, en hij zei: "Dementors zijn de bewakers van Azkaban, de gevangenis voor tovenaars. Toen Sirius Zwarts daar een paar jaar geleden uit ontsnapt is, stikte het hier van de Dementors, en het erge was dat ik ze zelf niet had gevraagd hier te komen, dat hebben de mensen van het Ministerie van Toverkunst gedaan, omdat ze bang waren dat Zwarts wraak wilde nemen op Harry, maar ik had al vanaf het begin in de gaten dat Zwarts Harry geen kwaad wilde doen, omdat hij onschuldig was. Maar goed, nu weer even die Dementors, ze zuigen geluk en vrolijkheid weg uit hun omgeving en laten je aan je naarste belevenissen denken. En als ze er zin in hebben, dan doen ze de capuchon van hun mantel naar beneden, en geven ze iemand de verschrikkelijke kus van de Dementor, waardoor je ziel wordt weggezogen. Dit hebben ze een keer geprobeerd bij Harry, maar dat is op het nippertje goed gegaan, ik zal verder niet uitleggen hoe dat is gegaan, want dat is een ingewikkeld verhaal. Eigenlijk is Harry de enige tovenaar die het gezicht van een Dementor heeft gezien, alhoewel ik niet weet of je daar wel blij mee moet zijn, maar toch. Weet je nu genoeg, Qui-Gon?" Hij dacht even na, en antwoordde toen: "Ja, ik weet genoeg, ik ga er nu even met Obi-Wan over praten, OK?" Perkamentus gebaarde dat hij weg mocht gaan, en buiten bij de deur stond Obi-Wan op hem te wachten, en zei: "We gaan ze met ons lichtzwaard te lijf, my young Padawan." Obi-Wan maakte bijna een sprongetje in de lucht van blijdschap, en zei: "My wise Master, hoe kan ik je hiervoor bedanken?" Waarop Qui-Gon op bestraffende toon antwoordde: "Ik zou maar niet al te blij zijn, Obi- Wan. Dementors zijn volgens mij net zo gevaarlijk als Darth Sidious, Darth Maul, Emperor Palpatine en Darth Vader bij elkaar." Obi-Wan keek hem vragend aan en zei: "Master, wie zijn Emperor Palpatine en Darth Vader? Daar heb ik nog nooit van gehoord, maar OK, ze klinken gevaarlijk, dus ik ben voorzichtig." "Emperor Palpatine en Darth Vader leer je nog wel kennen, daar hoef je niet bang voor te zijn! Ik bedoel dat je niet bang hoeft te zijn dat je ze leert kennen…"  
  
De volgende dag was de ontmoeting tussen Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon en de twee Dementors. Perkamentus stond van een grote afstand toe te kijken, en zag het groene en blauwe licht van de lichtzwaarden heen en weer vliegen. Het was een heftig gevecht, Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan hakten die twee Dementors in mootjes, en Zweinstein was weer van een vloek verlost. Op dat moment kwam, behoorlijk onverwacht, Yoda langs. Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan, die met lichtzwaard in de hand, bij de in mootjes gehakte Dementors stonden, schrokken zich dood, want dit hadden ze niet verwacht. Yoda schrok ook, en zei: "Hmm, jullie die Dementors in mootjes gehakt hè? Jullie naar Dark Side overstappen willen ofzo???" Qui-Gon kreeg het toch best wel warm en zei: "Nou, eigenlijk was dat euh… niet helemaal euh... wat je noemt onze bedoeling, maar euh… we wilden de mensen hier op Zweinstein beschermen voor die Dementors, en we hebben ze in mootjes gehakt met toestemming van professor Perkamentus… het hoofd van deze school… vraagt u het hem maar, OK?" Yoda dacht even na, en zei toen: "OK, vragen zal ik het aan hem, hmm hmm, daarna verdwijnen weer, hmm hmm." Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan slaakten een diepe zucht toen hij wegging, ze waren bang dat hij kwaad zou worden, maar het viel nog mee. Perkamentus kwam even later aanlopen, en zei: "Dat kleine groene ventje dat net bij me kwam, is dat een soort van meester van alle Jedi ofzo?" Qui-Gon dacht na, en zei: "Nou, ja, een soort van meester, bij hem is de Force uitzonderlijk sterk, er is maar één persoon bij wie de Force sterker is, maar die mag van de Jedi-Counsil niet worden opgeleid tot Jedi, omdat hij al te oud is. Ik wil graag dat hij wordt opgeleid, en ik zal er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat dat ook gaat gebeuren, en ik heb ook al een leermeester in gedachten voor hem. Maar we moeten geduld hebben, want zijn toekomstige leermeester is tenslotte ook nog maar een leerling, maar hij is al wel bijna klaar met zijn opleiding." Obi-Wan stond Qui-Gon wat ongelovig aan te kijken, want hij had het vreemde voorgevoel dat hij dat wel eens zou kunnen zijn. En alsof Qui-Gon kon gedachtelezen knikte hij naar Obi-Wan, die dacht dat hij het zich verbeelde dat zijn Master naar hem knikte. Perkamentus zei dat zijn gesprek met Yoda goed was verlopen, en vroeg aan Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan hoe ver ze waren met de ruzie tussen Harry en de Duffelingen. "Niet ver, de Duffelingen willen niet meewerken, en da's vervelend. Bovendien kunnen we in dit geval niet de Force gebruiken, omdat dat nog weleens verkeerd zou kunnen aflopen", was het antwoord van Qui-Gon. Meteen daarna gingen ze weg, want ze zouden nog een potje Zwerkbal gaan spelen met Harry, Ron en Hermelien.  
  
Harry was helemaal blij om te horen dat die Dementors in mootjes gehakt waren, en al helemaal blij om te horen dat ze Zwerkbal gingen spelen. Het ging erg goed op het Zwerkbalveld, Obi-Wan is geen één keer van zijn bezem gevallen, en kreeg de Snaai vrij gauw te pakken. Het probleem was echter dat hij geen Zoeker was…. Maar dat hadden ze al snel aan hem uitgelegd, en ze moesten er erg om lachen. Harry was verbaasd, dit was de eerste keer dat iemand anders de Snaai sneller te pakken had dan hij, en Obi-Wan legde hem uit: "Een Jedi heeft hele snelle reflexen, die zijn niet te vergelijken met een normaal mens. Dat komt omdat een Jedi dingen kan voorzien, als je snapt wat ik bedoel, doordat een Jedi over de Force beschikt, voelen ze dingen die gaan gebeuren, en daardoor kon ik de Snaai zo snel te pakken krijgen, snap je?" Harry snapte het, en ze gingen maar weer terug naar de leerlingenkamer, om na te praten over deze 'wedstrijd', alleen was Obi-Wan niet zo blij, want hij had de Snaai gepakt, terwijl hij geen Zoeker was. Harry heeft Obi-Wan de spelregels uitgebreid uitgelegd, en toen begreep Obi- Wan zijn fout, en moest er erg om lachen, hij stelde voor om de volgende dag weer een potje Zwerkbal te spelen, maar Harry zei: "Sorry Obi-Wan, maar morgen moet ik weer gewoon naar school, en overmorgen moet ik een verslag inleveren bij Sneep van de toverdranken, en dat verslag moet één rol perkament zijn. We kunnen dus niet meespelen, maar misschien dat Plank wel me wil spelen, en Fred en George Wemel, de broers van Ron." Ron begon te lachen, en zei: "Denk je nou ècht dat die twee met een paar razendsnelle Jedi Zwerkbal willen spelen? Ik denk het niet!" En Qui-Gon zei: "Het kan ook niet, want morgen gaan wij weer naar de Duffelingen toe, Obi-Wan, dus je kan helemaal geen Zwerkbal spelen morgen, jammer voor je, andere keer beter!" Obi-Wan's humeur werd er niet veel beter op, maar legde zich bij het besluit van Qui-Gon neer.  
  
Zoals gezegd gingen Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan de volgende dag naar de Duffelingen. Petunia deed open, en was niet erg geëerd met hun bezoek, maar liet ze toch binnen, en Herman schrok zich dood en schreeuwde tegen Qui-Gon: "Dus jij bemoeit je met ons en dat stuk vuil dat zich Harry Potter noemt. Nou moet je eens goed luisteren mannetje, als jij het hierna nog een keer wacht hier aan te bellen, sla ik je hersens in!!!" Obi-Wan schrok zich kapot, maar Qui- Gon wist zoals altijd zijn hoofd redelijk koel te houden, en zei: "Dus jij probeert mij te bedreigen? Heerlijk! Maar ik ben eigenlijk niet bang voor je, ik heb weleens tegenover gevaarlijkere mensen gestaan. Mensen die je kunt vergelijken met de moordenaar van de ouders van Harry Potter, maar dan eigenlijk nog een tikkie gevaarlijker zijn. Nee, het spijt me meneer, maar ik ben niet bang voor u, wilt u ons nu binnenlaten?" Herman was perplex, maar liet hun binnen, en binnen kregen ze al meteen te maken met Dirk. Het gedrag van Dirk deed Qui-Gon denken aan Watto, maar hij zei niks erover. Petunia was erg zenuwachtig en Herman zei dat hij nog wat te doen had in de schuur, terwijl Dirk per se zijn favoriete tv-programma wilde zien. Het was niet al te gemakkelijk voor Qui-Gon om met Petunia te praten, maar uiteindelijk kwam het toch van een gesprek, en Qui-Gon zei: "Sinds Harry wees was, heeft hij bij jullie in huis gewoond hè? Hij zat altijd in de bezemkast, omdat jullie hem niks beters gunden. Eigenlijk waren jullie behoorlijk bezig met het verstieren van Harry's jeugd? Hij heeft een behoorlijk groot trauma overgehouden aan jullie, en eigenlijk vinden wij dat jullie nou eens een beetje aardiger tegen hem gaan doen, want jullie weten dat hij tovenaar is, en daar kunnen jullie niet omheen. Hij is nu nog geen volleerd tovenaar, maar over een paar jaar wel, en dan mag hij wel in het openbaar toveren, en dan zouden jullie nog weleens een probleem kunnen hebben, want dan zou hij nog wel eens wraak op jullie kunnen nemen. En snappen jullie dat hij dan eigenlijk een gevaar voor jullie zou kunnen betekenen?" Petunia dacht even na, en zei toen: "Misschien hebben jullie wel gelijk. Ik denk dat ik hier maar eens met mij man Herman over moet praten, en misschien ook maar eens een keer met Harry praten. Ik stel voor dat jullie over een poosje maar een keer langs moeten komen, met Harry, en dan wil ik in ieder geval even met jullie praten, en hoe Herman erover denkt, merken we dan wel weer, is dat goed?" Qui-Gon was blij met de afloop van dit gesprek, bedankte Petunia voor haar gastvrijheid en ging weg.  
  
Terug op Zweinstein was Harry heel erg verbaasd over het gedrag van tante Petunia, maar hij vond het goed dat hij de volgende vakantie samen met die twee Jedi naar zijn oom en tante zou gaan om met ze te praten. Ron en Hermelien zaten een potje toverschaken te spelen, en Obi-Wan wilde zoals gewoonlijk weer meedoen, maar omdat hij geen tovenaar is, kon hij dus niet meedoen, en dat vond hij niet leuk. En toen dacht hij: zij kunnen toverschaken, maar ik kan stoelen optillen zonder ze aan te raken. Hij ging vervolgens op een stoel zitten, en deed zijn ogen dicht, en de stoel waar Ron op zat begon te zweven. Ron schrok zich dood, want er was geen tovenaar in zijn buurt die een Sommeerspreuk heeft geroepen. Qui-Gon zuchtte, en zei: "Obi-Wan, ik weet dat je gefrustreerd bent omdat je niet mee kan doen met toverschaken, maar dat is nog geen reden om Ron te laten zweven. O, je lijkt wel een klein kind, zet hem nou maar weer neer, OK?" Obi-Wan zuchtte, en liet de stoel met Ron erop weer zakken. Ron, van zijn schrik bekomen, vloog Obi-Wan aan, die op zijn beurt hevig schrok, Qui-Gon liep naar Ron toe, pakte hem bij zijn schouders en zei: "Je mag het eigenlijk niet weten, maar ik ben bokskampioen geweest, dus ik zou hem maar loslaten als ik jou was, OK?" Ron liet Obi-Wan los en ging weer op zijn stoel zitten, terwijl hij dacht: vandaar dat postuur van die vent, bijna twee meter lang en erg breed…  
  
In de eerstkomende vakantie gingen Harry, Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan naar de Ligusterlaan. Herman vloog Harry bijna naar de keel, en zei: "Hoe durf je hier nog aan de deur te komen!!!" Harry kon zichzelf uitstekend onder controle houden en zei: "Nou, eigenlijk durf ik het niet, maar tante Petunia heeft gezegd dat we een keer met z'n drieën langs mogen komen." Herman, met stomheid geslagen, zei: "OK, kom maar binnen dan, maar houd je gedeisd! Begrepen??!" Qui-Gon zuchtte, en liep achter Herman, Obi-Wan en Harry aan. Ze gingen met z'n vijven aan de keukentafel zitten met een kopje thee, en Qui-Gon begon met zijn verhaal: "Goed, de vorige keer dat ik hier was heb ik het met Petunia gehad over jullie gedrag tegenover Harry…" "Ons gedrag tegenover Harry??! Bedoel je dat niet andersom??! Wij hebben Harry nooit iets aangedaan, je moest eens weten hoe Harry zich altijd tegenover ons gedraagt!!!" Qui-Gon moest lachen om de reactie van Herman en zei: "Nou, volgens mij begrijp je het niet, Herman. Want jullie hebben hem meteen toen hij bij jullie kwam in de bezemkast gestopt en verder heb ik ook weinig goeds over jullie gehoord. Maar waarom zou Harry zoiets nou bedenken?" En daar wist Herman niks op te zeggen. Ze hebben nog een poosje zitten praten voordat ze weggingen, maar toen ze weggingen waren ze nog steeds niet tot een besluit gekomen, behalve dan dat ook Herman nu overtuigd was van dat Harry gevaarlijk kon worden voor ze als hij een volleerd tovenaar is.  
  
Aan het eind van de vakantie waren ze weer terug bij Zweinstein, en het beviel Harry niet zoals de Duffelingen deden. Ze waren veel te vriendelijk, en dat zei hij ook tegen Qui-Gon, die antwoordde: "Ja, Harry, dat klopt, en daar kan ik niks aan doen. Maar ik weet wel hoe dat komt, ze wilden namelijk een goede indruk maken op ons, en werden volgens mij bang van onze verschijning, want jij schrok ook de eerste keer dat je ons zag." Harry knikte en zei: "Maar dat ik schrok kwam omdat ik eerst dacht dat jullie Dementors waren, want die zien er van zo'n afstand bijna hetzelfde uit, snap je?" Qui-Gon snapte het. Harry, Ron en Hermelien liepen daarna snel naar de leerlingenkamer, want Hermelien had een boek uit de bieb waar ze nog het een en ander uit wilde halen, en Harry en Ron hadden weer het nodige huiswerk opgegeven gekregen van professor Zwamdrift. Ze moesten weer proberen de toekomst te voorspellen door te kijken wat de stand van de planeten was, en zoals altijd hadden ze daar niet zo heel erg veel zin in, en ze pasten daarom maar weer hun gebruikelijke manier van voorspellen toe: gewoon maar wat bedenken, en dan komt het waarschijnlijk wel goed, althans, dat was al zo vaak goed gegaan, dat ze zich er geen zorgen meer over maakten. Maar dit keer ging het niet goed, blijkbaar had ze wat in de gaten gekregen, en dus was ze het zelf ook gaan checken. Maar Ron en Harry waren inmiddels al zo goed geworden in het gokken, dat ze wel de helft van de voorspellingen goed hadden, en dat was niet minder dan gemiddeld, en dus kon ze hun niks maken, maar ze had wel in de gaten dat het voor een deel gegokt was, maar omdat ze geen bewijzen had, kon ze hun geen strafwerk geven, Harry en Ron waren blij, heel erg blij zelfs. Ze kwamen in de gang Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan tegen, en ze vlogen ze om de nek van blijdschap. Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan stonden helemaal verbouwereerd te kijken, en na een korte uitleg vonden ze dan die twee jongens gelijk hadden dat ze het zo gedaan hadden, en ze konden zelfs de volgende keer wel wat hulp krijgen van hun, wat ze helemaal leuk vonden.  
  
Op een dag in een andere vakantie gingen ze weer met z'n drieën naar de Duffelingen toe, en deze keer was de sfeer daar grimmiger dan ooit. Dirk, die nog steeds aan zijn zeer strenge dieet moest doen van z'n ouders, had een groot stuk taart op zijn kamer weten te krijgen, en zijn ouders waren daar achter gekomen, en zeer kwaad geworden. De komst van Harry, Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan maakte de situatie er nog erger op, maar toch probeerden ze zo vriendelijk mogelijk tegen ze te doen. Harry had al gauw in de gaten waarom de sfeer nog slechter was dan normaal, en probeerde dat ook aan de twee Jedi duidelijk te maken, die dat al vrij snel begrepen. Maar zodra de namen James en Lily Potter boven tafel kwamen, draaiden ze helemaal door. Petunia begon te schreeuwen: "Ik wil helemaal niks met die twee te maken hebben!!!! Ze zijn dood, en dat komt omdat ze dachten dat ze tovenaar waren! Ze waren gewoon ziek in hun hoofd, en dat heeft Harry van ze geërfd! Harry is al net zo'n geflipte dominee als zijn ouders waren. Maar alsjeblieft, val ons er nou niet meer lastig mee, want Harry is gewoon een heel erg irritant, miezerig ventje!!! Net z'n vader!!!" En Herman voegde eraan toe: "Heel goed gezegd Petunia, m'n liefje!" Harry werd kwaad, heel kwaad zelfs, de enige die hem kon tegenhouden was Qui-Gon, en dat deed hij ook, terwijl Obi-Wan op een zeer vriendelijke en rustige toon: "Meneer en mevrouw Duffeling, beseffen jullie wel wat jullie zeggen? Jullie spreken over de ouders van Harry alsof het vreemde wezens zijn, maar het waren gewoon goede, vriendelijke mensen, zoals u en ik." Dat laatste dacht Obi-Wan net iets anders over als hij deed vermoeden, want in werkelijkheid vond hij de Duffelingen de meest erge mensen die hij ooit had ontmoet, maar dat liet hij niet blijken. Later die dag, toen ze weer op Zweinstein waren, zei Harry tegen Obi-Wan dat hij het niet vond kloppen dat hij de Duffelingen goede mensen vond en Obi-Wan antwoordde: "Eigenlijk vind ik het ook geen goede mensen, maar ik moest toch wat zeggen?" Harry begreep het.  
  
De volgende ochtend bij het ontbijt kreeg Harry een uil van de Wemels, de ouders van Ron. Die uil had een brief aan zijn poot, waarop het volgende stond:  
  
Beste Harry,  
  
Ik heb gehoord dat er twee Jedi ofzoiets jou willen  
  
helpen met het oplossen van je ruzie met de  
  
Duffelingen. Ze schijnen niet erg mee te werken  
  
hè? Is wel jammer, want de Duffelingen zijn volgens  
  
mij wel aardige mensen, maar ik ken ze natuurlijk  
  
niet zo goed als dat jij ze kent. Ik wist niet eens  
  
dat je ruzie met ze had, is dat al lang zo?  
  
In de ochtendprofeet van donderdag 27 februari  
  
stond dat het Ministerie een paar Dreuzels  
  
zou hebben toegelaten op Zweinstein, maar  
  
geen enkele Dreuzel kan bij Zweinstein  
  
binnenkomen, dus ik snap het niet helemaal.  
  
Heeft het soms iets met die Jedi te maken ofzo?  
  
Nou ja, laat maar zo gauw mogelijk iets van je  
  
horen, en doe de groeten aan professor Perkamentus!  
  
Arthur en Molly Wemel (de ouders van Ron)  
  
Harry stond er van te kijken dat hij ineens een uil kreeg van Ron z'n ouders, maar die middag stuurde hij maar een uil terug. Ron was jaloers dat Harry wel een uil had gekregen en hij niet, en daarom deed Harry ook maar de groeten van Ron erbij.  
  
Plotseling kwam Qui-Gon de Grote Zaal binnenstormen, en hij zei tegen Harry: "Je gelooft het nooit, maar er schijnt iemand bij de Duffelingen te zijn geweest, en die heeft gehoord dat ze eigenlijk de ruzie met jou willen oplossen! Het is bijna niet te geloven, als je ze eergisteren tekeer hoorden gaan! Maar ze willen de ruzie met jou dus maar zo snel mogelijk goed maken, kom je me, dan gaan we naar ze toe!" Harry schrok, en zei: "Maar… maar… ik heb gewoon les vandaag… hoe…" "Maak je daar nou maar geen zorgen over, dat heb ik al met de leraren geregeld. Nou, kom je mee?"  
  
Harry vond het geweldig, geen les, maar aan de andere kant dacht hij: dus de Duffelingen willen het goed maken met mij… dat kan bijna niet, dat moet een geintje zijn. Ik weet niet of ik het ooit wel goed wil maken met ze… In vrede leven met de mensen waar je de grootste hekel aan hebt… Nou ja, laten we maar kijken of het lukt dan. Bij de Duffelingen aangekomen vloog Petunia hem om de nek, en zei: "O Harry, het spijt me dat ik al die jaren zo bot tegen je ben geweest! Ik hoop dat je het me vergeven wil!!!" Bij Herman en Dirk was het hetzelfde verhaal, en Harry snapte er maar niks van. En oom Herman zei: "Nou leg me nou eens uit wat Zwerkbal is dan. Want je bent naar het WK Zwerkbal geweest, en ik wil nu wel eens weten wat dat voor een sport is. Kunnen wij dat ook spelen?" Harry legde uit wat Zwerkbal is, en zei: "Sorry, het is een tovenaarssport, en eigenlijk kan geen enkele Dreuzel het spelen. Sorry." Oom Herman vond het niet leuk dat hij het niet kon spelen, maar tante Petunia vond het helemaal niet erg dat hij niet kon spelen, want eigenlijk was ze het er helemaal niet mee eens dat die Jedi de ruzie goed wilden maken, maar ze deed maar alsof ze het helemaal geweldig vond. Alleen keek Qui-Gon er dwars doorheen, alhoewel hij er niks over zei, maar toen ze weer terug waren op Zweinstein, zei hij dat tegen Harry. Het verbaasde Harry niks dat ze deed alsof ze het helemaal geweldig vond, maar dat in werkelijkheid helemaal niet vond. Maar uiteindelijk kwam het toch goed, en had Harry geen ruzie meer met de Duffelingen meer, of in ieder geval is het een stukje minder erg geworden. Harry is samen met Ron en Hermelien naar Hagrid gegaan, om het er ook maar eens met hem over te hebben. Hagrid vond ook dat Harry er alle reden toe had om de Duffelingen in dit geval te wantrouwen, en stelde voor dat hij niet alleen bij de Duffelingen in de buurt te komen zolang dat niet hoefde, wat Harry een goed idee vond.  
  
Maar het schooljaar is nog niet voorbij, en het is op Zweinstein bekend geworden waar Malfidus is gebleven: hij is naar een andere school gegaan, een school waar de nadruk vooral word gelegd op het bestuderen van de vloeken en de Zwarte Kunsten. Precies zoals Malfidus en zijn vader het wilden, zijn vader was niet voor niets een schoolvriendje van Karkarov, een van de voormalige Dooddoeners, die zelfs een poos in Azkaban heeft gezeten. Harry, Ron en Hermelien wisten niet of ze wel blij moesten zijn dat Malfidus naar een andere school is gegaan, ze hadden nu dan wel geen last meer van hem, maar wie weet wat de toekomst voor hen in petto had… Misschien werd hij wel een van de volgelingen van Voldemort, en dan? Maar Perkamentus verzekerde hun ervan dat het niet zo erg zou kunnen worden met Malfidus, want hij had altijd ook nog een moeder die hem tegen hield. Ze heeft er veel aan gedaan om hem tegen te houden naar een andere school te gaan, maar zonder succes. Bovendien wilde Perkamentus hem ook niet erg tegenhouden, hij was Malfidus liever kwijt dan rijk, alhoewel hij dat nooit hardop zei.  
  
Een paar weken later mochten ze weer naar Zweinsveld toe, en Harry, Ron en Hermelien maakten van die kans gebruik, en gingen een paar flessen Boterbier inslaan, omdat ze dat eigenlijk nergens anders konden kopen, en dit was de laatste keer voor de zomer dat ze in Zweinsveld kwamen. Maar toen ze in Zweinsveld rondliepen, kwamen ze Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan tegenkwamen, die zich best wel ongerust maakten over Harry, als hij zijn oom en tante weer zou zien, alleen. Harry probeerde ze ervan te overtuigen dat ze geen reden hadden om zich zorgen te maken, en op dat moment kwam er een man aanlopen, die Harry herkende. Het was Sirius Zwarts, Harry rende naar hem toe en vloog in zijn armen. Harry zei: "Wat doe jij hier? Er lopen hier veel mensen van het Ministerie rond, straks pakken ze je nog!!!" Sirius grinnikte en zei: "Harry, ik heb geen reden om me daar nu nog zorgen over te maken, ik ben vrij, voor goed! En hoe is het afgelopen tussen jou en de Duffelingen?" Harry vertelde hoe het gegaan was, en Sirius zei: "Da's jammer, maar ja, als ze ons samen zien lopen, durven ze vast niks te doen! Ze denken waarschijnlijk nog steeds dat ik een gevaarlijke crimineel ben, haha!" Harry moest er ook om lachen, vooral als hij bedacht hoe de Duffelingen zouden kijken. Alleen hij wist niet waarom Dirk zich iedere keer zo vreemd gedroeg als hij hem zag, en als ze bij hem langskwamen. Sirius begreep hem blijkbaar, en zei: "Maak jij je nou maar geen zorgen om dat vervelende zoontje van ze, dat komt wel goed. Kom je als het schooljaar is afgelopen weer bij mij? We hebben nog steeds erg veel te bespreken, en ik heb inmiddels een ander huis, met een grote tuin, zodat je ongestoord kunt oefenen met Zwerkbal. En," hij draaide zich nu om naar Qui-Gon, Obi- Wan, Ron en Hermelien, "Jullie mogen ook wel een keer langskomen hoor, als jullie in de buurt zijn. Kunnen we met z'n vieren een potje Zwerkbal gaan spelen, met Obi-Wan als Zoeker. Ja, ik heb jullie laatst zien spelen, en zag dat Obi-Wan de Snaai al gauw te pakken had, terwijl hij eigenlijk een Beuker was…" Harry verbeterde hem, en zei: "Hij was een Wachter, maar dat doet er nu even niet toe."  
  
Harry was helemaal blij dat zijn peetvader, Sirius, niet meer werd gezocht door het Ministerie, en dat werd tijd ook, want hij was al een hele tijd geleden dat hij was ontsnapt uit Azkaban. Ze hadden Peter Pippeling eindelijk te pakken weten te krijgen, en weten op te sluiten.  
  
De rest van het schooljaar vloog voorbij voor Harry, Ron en Hermelien. Het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor won alle wedstrijden, en won dus ook de Zwerkbalcup. Het was een gekkenhuis, want nu hadden ze al een paar jaar achter elkaar de Zwerkbalcup in de wacht gesleept, wat eigenlijk nog nooit eerder was voorgekomen, in ieder geval niet bij Griffoendor. De afdelingsbeker ging naar Huffelpuf, want die hadden meer punten dan Griffoendor, en Ravenklauw stond op 3, als laatste was Zwadderich geëindigd, wat eigenlijk geen verrassing was.  
  
Het was al bijna zomer, de examens hadden ze achter de rug en ze gingen allemaal over naar het volgende jaar op Zweinstein. Het was weer tijd om naar huis te gaan, en dus gingen Harry, Ron en Hermelien naar het station om vervolgens met de Zweinsteinexpress terug te gaan naar Perron 9 ¾. Toen ze op het perron aankwamen, zag Harry tot zijn grootste verbazing dat de Duffelingen èn Sirius op hem stonden te wachten, en hij was erg blij Sirius weer te zien, alhoewel hij de Duffelingen ook vrolijk begroette, en tot zijn verbazing groetten ze hem ook terug. Hij ging met Sirius mee, en Sirius zei tegen Ron en Hermelien: "Jullie mogen in de vakantie ook wel even langskomen hoor! Dat zou ik erg op prijs stellen! We sturen jullie nog wel een uil, OK?" Ron en Hermelien vonden het een goed idee, en zeiden tegen Harry: "Komen we een keer bij jou langs, in plaats van dat we naar Ron gaan! Ik kijk er nu al naar uit! We zien jullie nog wel hè? Fijne vakantie, doei!!!" En ze gingen weg, Sirius zei tegen Harry: "Nu kunnen we eindelijk eens ongestoord over straat lopen, zonder bang te hoeven zijn opgepakt te worden, heerlijk! Zal ik je helpen dragen? Die hutkoffer ziet er zwaar uit." Dat vond Harry een goed idee, en samen liepen ze verder, bestelden een taxi en gingen naar huis….  
  
Later in de vakantie, toen Harry een keer met Sirius naar de Duffelingen ging, bleek dat ze toch niet helemaal meenden wat ze hebben gezegd in het bijzijn van Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan. Ze deden wel iets vriendelijker tegen Harry, maar nog niet echt wat je denkt hoi hoi, wat zijn de Duffelingen toch weer een vriendelijke mensen zeg! In tegendeel. Harry wist dat Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan nog in het land waren, en besloot ze een uil te sturen, met een brief die als volgt was:  
  
Beste Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan,  
  
Ik ben bij de Duffelingen geweest, en er is niks te  
  
merken van enige vooruitgang. Ze doen dan wel  
  
iets minder bot tegen mij, maar ik weet niet of dat  
  
komt omdat Sirius bij mij was. Het bevalt me  
  
niet. Ze zeiden dat ze zich normaal tegenover  
  
mij zouden gaan gedragen, maar daar merk  
  
ik niks van. Stuur alsjeblieft zo snel mogelijk een  
  
uil terug, Hedwig weet me te vinden bij Sirius.  
  
Groeten, Harry  
  
Een paar dagen later kreeg hij een uil terug van Obi-Wan, alleen van Obi- Wan, wat Harry nogal verbaasde, en in de brief die Hedwig bij zich had stond het volgende:  
  
Beste Harry en Sirius,  
  
Om te beginnen eerst even een minder fijne mededeling,  
  
Op onze eigen planeet waren de Sith weer bezig (mochten  
  
Jullie niet weten wat Sith zijn, dat zijn personen van de  
  
Dark Side van de Force). Eén van die Sith waar wij me te  
  
maken kregen(hij heette Darth Maul, hij is in mootjes gehakt)  
  
was een heel goed getrainde en nog vrij jonge man. Hij  
  
viel ons al een paar keer eerder aan, en dit keer Qui-Gon.  
  
Het was een heftig gevecht, maar helaas was Qui-Gon  
  
niet snel genoeg, en werd hij door Darth Maul doorboord  
  
met zijn lichtzwaard.Ik heb Qui-Gon beloofd de jongen  
  
waar hij het al een keer over heeft gehad te gaan  
  
trainen. Hij deed een beetje vaag over wie zijn  
  
toekomstige leermeester zou zijn, en dat ben ik dus…  
  
Volgens Qui-Gon loopt hij als zijn training is voltooid  
  
over naar de Dark Side, maar dat geloof ik niet.  
  
Nu even over jullie brief. Ik kan er niks aan doen dat ze  
  
nu zo bot tegen jullie doen. Het zit in hun aard, en daar  
  
kun je niks aan veranderen, het spijt me. Qui-Gon en ik  
  
hebben onze uiterste best gedaan, en daar waren jullie  
  
zelf bij, en het heeft niet mogen baten, maar daar hebben  
  
we jullie al voor gewaarschuwd.  
  
Moge de Force met jullie zijn, Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
Harry schrok toen hij hoorde dat Qui-Gon doorboord was door een lichtzwaard, en wist al bijna zeker wie die Darth Maul in mootjes gehakt heeft. Sirius wist ook niet hoe hij moest reageren, deze situatie leek veel op de situatie van de moord op James en Lily Potter, de ouders van Harry, en daarom zei hij maar niks. Harry wist dat Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan hun uiterste best hadden gedaan om die ruzie op te lossen, en dat het kwam doordat de Duffelingen zo vreselijk arrogant waren. Zelfs Dirk was wel wat veranderd, niet dat hij minder het verwende zoontje uithing, integendeel, hij was juist erger geworden. Maar hij was een paar kilo afgevallen, en door zijn dieet heel erg heetgebakerd geworden. Bij de 'onderhandelingen' van Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan tussen hemzelf en de Duffelingen was hij ook iedere keer naar zijn kamer gegaan, en bij zijn tweede bezoekje, samen met Sirius, aan de Duffelingen werd duidelijk waarom hij daar niet bij was: hij was jaloers op Harry dat hij aandacht kreeg van zij ouders.  
  
Inmiddels waren Ron en Hermelien er ook achter gekomen naar welke school Malfidus samen met Korzel en Kwast gegaan is, en ze stuurden Koe (de uil van Ron) naar hem toe:  
  
Beste Harry (en Sirius natuurlijk ook!)  
  
We hebben uitgevonden naar welke school Malfidus  
  
en Co gegaan zijn. Herinner je je het toernooi van de  
  
toverscholen? Met het WK Zwerkbal had Malfidus het  
  
er toch met zijn vader over dat hij naar Klammfels wilde  
  
gaan? Nou, daar is hij dus ook heengegaan!  
  
Hoe is het inmiddels afgelopen met de Duffelingen? Kun  
  
je nog bij ze komen zonder slaande ruzie met ze krijgen?  
  
Groeten van Ron en Hermelien (en de rest van onze families).  
  
Harry heeft ze terug geschreven dat het niet goed is afgelopen met de Duffelingen, en hij heeft ze ook geschreven dat Qui-Gon inmiddels vermoord is door één van de personen van de Dark Side van de Force.  
  
In de laatste week van de vakantie zijn Ron en Hermelien naar Harry en Sirius gegaan, en samen zijn ze voor het komende jaar naar de Wegisweg gegaan, om daar nieuwe schoolspullen te kopen. Daar kwamen ze Lupos tegen die heel erg blij was dat Sirius nu voorgoed vrij was, en hij vertelde hun: "Geloof het of niet, maar ik kom terug als leraar Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten!!!" Harry, Ron en Hermelien waren zó blij dat ze hem om zijn nek vlogen, en Lupos stond er verbijsterd bij te kijken. Sirius stond achter hen te glimlachen, Harry was de enige die dat zag…  
  
Einde  
  
  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus  
  
Kietel/plaag nooit een slapende draak 


End file.
